


Stepfather

by orphan_account



Series: (Wet) Dream Journal [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Begging, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Spanking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella's "evil" stepmother has got nothing on my stepdad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepfather

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not condone the acts depicted in this work. This smut is only a scenario for those who have a rape fantasy/rapeplay kink. If you're not into that, this is really not something you should read. So be careful, make sure your parents aren’t in the room, and protect the kids.

I’m sure you all remember the Cinderella tale, whether it was the gory Brothers Grimm original or Disney’s whimsical take on it, you’ve heard of it somehow. Most people weren’t very content with how the tale portrayed stepparents as evil, abusive monsters. Kids weren’t wise enough to realize how much of an unfair and outdated stereotype that was towards stepparents.

Well, that how I used to feel.

“...used to...”

 

* * *

 

Sweat rolled down my skin in heavy sheets, the heat of the sun practically causing it to boil and evaporate. As I looked down at my arms pushing the wheelbarrow, I could see my once copper skin reddening into a fiery scarlet. I couldn’t tell if it was the beginnings of a horrible sunburn or the blood rushing through my tired muscles.

Meanwhile, “he” sat comfortably in the shade, rocking idly on his rocking chair at a steady rhythm. To add further insult to my state, a pair of sunglasses rested on his face as he held an ice cold beer in his large hands.

This was my stepfather. His name was Mink and I refused to call him any other name of endearment. My mother married him for his proud personality and gracious presence. He was a successful mogul and had the charisma to match it. He practically fit into the family like a missing puzzle piece. He was a brown skinned man with sharp, yet strong features and a chiseled physique. But his ponytail of microbraids and gorgeous smile gave him a more friendly appearance. Just how my mom likes her men: masculine, sturdy and just as bold as her.

However, I found out that it was all an act. When Mink was around me, he dropped the sociable front and turned into his cold, distant self. He hardly spoke and his dark eyes seemed void of any emotion. I thought it was pitiable and figured that maybe he was hurting and putting on a happy front for others. I considered reaching out to him and asking if there was anything troubling him, but I was quick to realize that he was just a bastard.

“Hey,” he boomed “No slacking. I want your mom to see this lawn in perfect shape.”

I grunted as I faced him “Maybe if you actually helped, this could get done faster,” although my words were rude, I chose a friendly tone. Part of me feared Mink, even though he had never done anything bad up until this point.

Mink scowled at me “Maybe if you stopped bitching, you’d be done by now,” he mocked.

At that moment, I had reached my breaking point. Mom never made me do things like this and there was no reason for me to. Whatever frustration Mink wanted to take out on me, he just wanted to use Mom’s absence as an opening. If she were here, there is no way she would let Mink run me like a slave.

“Hey, sissyboy, where do you think you’re going?” Mink scolded as I started to march away.

I ignored him as I walked around the house. Since he was sitting right in front of the front door, I decided to walk inside through the back door. I was planning on taking a well-deserved shower and a nap. Mink could take care of the rest of the lawn on his own.

Suddenly, a strong hand gripped my arm “Don’t you walk away from me,” not long after I heard those words, I was slammed into the side of the house. The air was forced out of my lungs and I couldn’t even give a proper “M-Mink…” without a stutter.

I was then picked up and placed face down on the ground “If you want to act like a sissy...” my hips were lifting up “You’ll be treated like a sissy.”

His voice was a low husk that scared me, but not as much as the feeling of my shorts being undone.

He couldn’t be serious, right? We’re outside! Didn’t he know someone could see him!?

Although, only part of this was true. On the side of my house, we were in the shadows of another, much larger house. Even then, no neighbors would see this because no one lived in that house for years. Also, if anyone were to walk down the sidewalk, we were concealed by shrubbery.

“Min-nk…!” I struggled against his weight as panic began to bubble inside of me.

He then leaned forward so that his lips just lightly brushed against my ear “Remember your place, boy,” he rasped “I’m your Daddy.”

I shuddered at the last word as his large, broad hand cupped over my ass, practically clawing at my briefs. I bit my lip as his hand kept exploring, groping and grabbing with increased aggression. I could already feel painful bruises growing on my skin. I wanted him to stop, but I couldn’t allow myself to make a sound. Why? Why did nothing come out when I tried to call for help?

Then I realized that his other hand was wrapped tightly around my throat. It wasn’t enough to really choke me, but it kept my voice’s volume stifled. I reached up to pry the hand off, but it was a futile attempt. His fingers didn’t slip and his grip didn’t falter.

The only thing that came out of my mouth was an embarrassing squeak when Mink ripped off my briefs, the tug of the fabric biting painfully at my skin.

I felt Mink’s fingers continue to explore, more shameful whimpers and mewls escaping me. But Mink stopped when he reached my perineum, causing me to flinch. A low, raspy chuckle fluttered into my ear.

“I should have known you weren’t a real man,” he said. He then laughed again, planting a gentle smack on my trembling boycunt.

The impact stung a little, of course, but it was overpowered by a strange tingling sensation I had known all too well. However, Mink didn’t repeat his action as he now seemed uninterested in my boypussy and returned his attention back to my ass.

I gasped as his fingers dug into my skin, biting the tender flesh and drawing blood. I moaned and groaned, but never screamed. My voice was still defective, but that didn’t mean I was completely silent.

This is crazy. Who’s ever heard of this? What kind of sadistic bastard did we let into our home?

My internal questions were the only things distracting me from the painful punishment. Not only was it physically painful, but mentally as well. I was aware of how wanton my moans had become and how much protest it was losing. I was humiliated by how my body had betrayed me with its arousal. My mind was growing fuzzy and my body hot with pleasure.

What was this man doing to me?

“What a slutty boy my son is,” Mink lilted “Grinding your greedy little ass against Daddy’s cock like that?”

I wasn’t even aware of what my body was doing. I was drunk on lust and I needed something to satiate my thirst. I could practically feel my throbbing little boypussy dripping on the ground below me “Come on,” I demanded, my voice still strained from the hand around my throat “Just do it.” Had I been in my right mind, these words would have never left my mouth, but it was very clear that my common sense had left me a long time ago. Perhaps Mink’s hand really did keep the right amount of air from reaching my head. Maybe I was already delusional.

Mink sat upwards and his hand let go of my neck. I thought he was going to obey me, but to my surprise, I received a hard smack on the ass instead, causing me to cry out from the feeling of his dry hands on my fresh wounds.

“That’s not the way good boys ask for things,” he said, knowingly. I could practically feel the smug grin on his face as he stared down at my backside.

I bit my lip, not fully ready to submit myself to that level of humiliation, but I figured that with all the pride I had just lost, what more was there left to lose?

“Please Daddy,” I begged, feeling hot tears roll down my cheeks “Please get me off…”

At that point, I was convinced that this was the moment.

This was how I was going to lose my virginity. Not to the pretty girl in my math period. Not after a memorable prom night. Not on a romantic date. But to my shitty stepfather as a punishment. However, if you asked me in that moment if I regretted it, I wouldn’t have said yes.

I felt Mink stand up and I was sure he was removing his pants, but instead of hearing the sound of clothes shuffling, all I heard was “Get yourself off on your own time, sissyboy. You’ve got lawn work to do.”

When I turned around, Mink was walking back to the front of the house, leaving me there in my heated state with my shorts around my ankles and my underwear torn to shreds.

Now I was the pitiable one. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not condone the acts depicted in this work. This smut is only a scenario for those who have a rape fantasy/rapeplay kink. If you're not into that, this is really not something you should read. So be careful, make sure your parents aren’t in the room, and protect the kids.


End file.
